Warped 25 Years
| last_tour = Warped Tour 2018 | this_tour = Warped 25 Years | next_tour = }} Warped 25 Years is a series of concerts celebrating the 25th anniversary of the Vans Warped Tour. The first took place on June 8, 2019 at the Rock and Roll Hall of Fame in Cleveland, Ohio. The other two shows are 2-day events in Atlantic City, New Jersey and Mountain View, California. Cleveland This show took place at the Rock and Roll Hall of Fame in Cleveland, Ohio and coincided with the grand opening of the "Forever Warped: 25 Years of Vans Warped Tour" exhibit at the museum. It was streamed live via the Rock Hall's streaming channel. Bands *4:00 - Peter McPoland and the Haps *4:30 - Emery *5:20 - The Slackers *6:10 - Meg & Dia *7:00 - Hawthorne Heights *7:50 - We the Kings *8:40 - Chali 2na & Cut Chemist *9:30 - Simple Plan Atlantic City June 29th This date was marred by a two-hour delay due to inclement weather which led to shorter sets later in the day than initially planned. Varials had to stop one song into their set and the Monster Energy Stage had power outages after the delay so they never got to finish their set. Kevin Lyman invited the band to play again the next day to make up for this. Atmosphere had to stop halfway through their set but were able to complete the rest of their set once the show resumed. Vans "Off the Wall" Stage *12:05 - RILEY *12:45 - Save Ferris *1:30 - Less Than Jake *2:15 - Travie McCoy *3:00 - Glassjaw *3:45 - Andrew W.K. *4:30 - Simple Plan *5:15 - Atmosphere *7:35 - Good Charlotte *8:20 - Bad Religion *9:05 - 311 *9:50 - A Day to Remember Monster Energy Stage *12:30 - Matt Butler *1:30 - Eyes Set to Kill *2:30 - Can't Swim *3:30 - The Pink Spiders *4:30 - CKY *5:30 - Varials *8:05 - Wage War *8:55 - Set Your Goals Blackcraft Stage *12:05 - Save Face *1:25 - Deadly Apples *2:45 - Tatiana DeMaria *4:05 - MC Lars *7:15 - Hidden in Plain View *8:00 - Valencia *9:00 - We the Kings Full Sail Stage *12:45 - The Ones You Forgot *2:05 - Oxymorrons *3:25 - Shiragirl *4:45 - Kaleido *7:30 - Meg & Dia *8:25 - The Aquabats June 30th Vans "Off the Wall" Stage *12:00 - Atreyu *12:40 - Anti-Flag *1:20 - Man Overboard *2:00 - The Story So Far *2:40 - Circa Survive *3:20 - Thrice *4:00 - The Menzingers *4:40 - The Starting Line *5:20 - Dirty Heads *6:05 - The Used *7:00 - Taking Back Sunday *7:55 - The Offspring *9:00 - Blink-182 Monster Energy Stage *12:20 - Keep Flying *1:20 - H2O *2:20 - Memphis May Fire *3:20 - Four Year Strong *4:20 - Set it Off *5:20 - Sleeping With Sirens *6:20 - Quicksand *7:20 - Andy Black *8:20 - Varials Blackcraft Stage *12:35 - Stacked Like Pancakes *1:45 - Juliet Simms *2:55 - Hyro the Hero *4:10 - Trophy Eyes *5:30 - The Skatalites *6:50 - Neck Deep *8:10 - Reel Big Fish Full Sail Stage *12:00 - Dem Atlas *1:10 - Not Ur Girlfrenz *2:20 - The Doped Up Dollies *3:30 - Big D and the Kids Table *4:50 - Frank Iero and the Future Violents *6:10 - Chali 2na & Cut Chemist *7:30 - Bowling for Soup Mountain View July 20th Vans Off the Wall Stage *12:35 - Travie McCoy *1:10 - Frank Iero and the Future Violents *1:55 - Face to Face *2:40 - We the Kings *3:25 - Anti-Flag *4:10 - Save Ferris *4:55 - OFF! *5:40 - Goldfinger *6:25 - Less Than Jake *7:10 - Simple Plan *7:55 - Bad Religion *9:00 - The Offspring Monster Energy Stage *12:00 - Plague Vendor *1:00 - I the Mighty *2:00 - Set it Off *3:00 - The Aquadolls *4:00 - Silent Planet *5:00 - Set Your Goals *6:00 - Wage War *7:00 - August Burns Red *8:00 - Silverstein Blackcraft Stage *12:35 - Lighterburns *1:45 - Doll Skin *2:55 - Ariana and the Rose *4:10 - Ozomatli *5:30 - Lagwagon *6:50 - Chali 2na & Cut Chemist *8:10 - The Aquabats Full Sail Stage *12:00 - The World Over *1:10 - Skating Polly *2:20 - The Vandals *3:30 - One OK Rock *4:50 - Meg & Dia *6:10 - Fea *7:30 - Fishbone July 21st Vans "Off the Wall" Stage *12:20 - Circa Survive *1:15 - Thrice *2:00 - Dance Gavin Dance *2:45 - The Starting Line *3:30 - Atreyu *4:20 - The Story So Far *5:10 - The All-American Rejects *6:15 - Sum 41 *7:15 - The Used *8:20 - Jawbreaker *9:30 - NOFX Monster Energy Stage *12:00 - Farewell Winters *12:55 - Confide *1:55 - Hyro the Hero *2:55 - Twiztid *3:55 - Quicksand *4:55 - Memphis May Fire *5:55 - Sleeping With Sirens *6:55 - Yungblud *7:55 - Andy Black Blackcraft Stage *12:35 - Shiragirl *1:45 - The Dollyrots *2:55 - Juliet Simms *4:05 - Go Betty Go *5:20 - Tsunami Bomb *6:40 - Man Overboard *8:00 - Four Year Strong Full Sail Stage *12:00 - Street Drum Corps *1:10 - Elder Brother *2:20 - Vigil of War *3:30 - Whitney Peyton *4:40 - Bad Cop/Bad Cop *6:00 - Teenage Bottlerocket *7:20 - Andrew W.K.